


A Walk Trough The Park

by dennyman



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennyman/pseuds/dennyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my English class i had to make a story and this is what i wrote, i decided to share it with you guys. The objective was to make a story out of a picture. I don't know if you know that drawing/picture where Korra and Asami are walking hand in hand but Asami flips the finger? Well i had to make a small story around it and yeah, this is the result. It's a short story, it's just an one-shot where Korra and Asami go to the park after school.<br/>Ps: because it was for school, i couldn't go into details with the kiss and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk Trough The Park

Finally, school was over and they had no homework so Korra and Asami decided to take a detour through the park. They were together for 2 weeks now and it was already the best 2 weeks in their whole lives for both of them. Korra had a crush on Asami the first day she met her, luckily, Asami felt the same way. The lovebirds felt so good in eachothers company and they felt comfortable from the start. The worst part about this is that both of their parents are homophobic, matter of fact, the whole town was. At first they denied their feelings for eachother but their love was too strong.

At school, they had to behave like friends and it was hard for them. They couldn’t hold hands for example, what they liked. They didn’t care about that right now, though. Nobody was in the park so they could do whatever they want. Asami really looked forward to this moment, she just liked some alone time with Korra. The girl, who’s father was a CEO, brought a small lunch for the both of them. She easily could buy something to eat but where was the fun in that?

“Let’s settle here.” Asami smiled to the blue eyed girl. Korra nodded in response. Asami pulled out a white sheet where they could sit on. This place was beautiful, a small creek in front of them, nice green grass and a nice balance between the heat of the sun and a nice summer breeze. Asami handed Korra a sandwich while she took another one for herself. While they devoured the sandwiches, they talked about their day. Korra was most of the time just wondering why she could be this lucky to be with this girl in next to her. Asami on the other hand kept rattling about something that happened during class. One thing was for sure, this moment was amazing. “Could this moment be more perfect?” Korra looked at the girl with the raven black hair. “I need to show you something.” Asami took the soft hand of Korra and led her to her mystery place. 

The girl in blue had no idea where they were headed, but she trusted her lover so she just followed Asami. They left their backpacks at the place where they ate so it wasn’t probably that far. “Almost there” Asami kept her focus on the path in front of them. Suddenly they met two boys from the same class, Unok and Faso, two bullies. “Gay!” Faso yelled at the two girls. Korra immediately tried to pull her hand away but Asami squeezed her hand and threw a grin at her. She then turned to the two boys and flipped them the finger. The two boys were shocked. Asami was always the quiet and shy girl in class, seems they were wrong. Korra chuckled at the sight of the two boys, “That’s for messing with the sweet girl.” She tought.

“Close your eyes.” Asami demanded from Korra, Korra obeyed. The girl in red dragged her a little further. Korra felt the heat from the sun shining on her body. “Open up.” When Korra did what she was told she was stunned. Asami brought them to the bridge in the park, the sun was at the horizon, the water beneath her, sparkled. “Wow… It’s amazing Asami…”. Asami hugged her love from behind, she placed her hands on Korras muscled abdomen, Korra laid her hands on top of Asamis hands. They could stand there forever, as long as they had eachother.

When the sun was almost under, they decide to leave. They went back to fetch their bags, they were actually surprised to see them there. Asamis house/mansion was their first stop. The closer they approach the mansion, the more Korra snuggled closer to Asami. She hated to say goodbye, still, she knew she would see her loved one Monday at school. The big door appeared in front of them. Silence. They stood in front of eachother, looking eye to eye. Most people would find it awkward but there where no awkward silences between them from the start. “See you Monday…”. Asami leaned forward into a kiss. Their first kiss. It was a quick kiss filled with passion and love. The kiss lasted an entirety for Korra, she kept blushing after the gesture of love. “Well… S-See you next time…” Korra turned around. She could here Asami giggle while she stepped towards her home while she could still feel the other womans lips on hers.


End file.
